


i'm still in love with you

by tomlinsonsunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU (kind of???), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonsunflower/pseuds/tomlinsonsunflower
Summary: what if niall wrote still abt a sixth member of the band or smth??
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)





	i'm still in love with you

Inayat slammed her chai down. great. her phone was ringing. again. she rolled her eyes in exasperation “how many times am I gonna have to tell them I’m not coming back for them to leave me alone?” She mumbled to herself. She dug through her backpack for her phone and flinched when she saw the name on the screen. It was a FaceTime call from him. Inayat knew that they settled on staying friends, but he was still the person she loved the most in this world. She knew in her heart that as long as day turned into night and as long as the sky was blue and the grass was green that she would love him. She rubbed her hand over her eyes, sighing, and picked up to see a familiar smiling face.

“Naya! How are you?” An Irish drawl rang out in her earbuds. “Long time no see eh?”

The girl plastered a smile on her face. She promised herself after last time she would never let him be upset again. “Hi Niall!” I’m in LA, gotta record some stuff for a new single.” She gathered her bags and stepped out of the store, smiling at the sun as she made her way to her car. “You said you were working on an album a while ago, how’s that going?”

His eyes lit up, as Inayat's heart instantly warmed. “It’s going great mate, I got some really sick guitar stuff going on. How’s your single?”

She sat down in the driver's seat and got herself comfortable, putting her phone in the holder that could stick to the windshield and chatted with her ex-boyfriend about music, the boys, and other nonsensical things. 

“I’d never forget that!” Niall cackled as Inayat pulled up to her flat, leaving her bags in the car later. She was itching to get inside.

“Shut up that was in like 2011. I just met you guys! Of course I was clueless!” She rolled her eyes while making herself comfortable on the sofa.

“Hey I wanted you to hear my new song” Niall said out of nowhere. Naya furrowed her eyebrows, put off by the sudden announcement, but nodded.

“Okay.”

Niall pulled out his guitar, which was seemingly right next to him all along, and situated it behind his arm and his body. He looked up momentarily to give Inayat a lopsided smile that made her grin, took a deep breath, and started playing.

_“My mind is complicated_

_Find it hard to rearrange it_

_But I'll have to find a way somehow”_

Inayat’s jaw dropped as memories flashed through her head. 

**Shooting The Music Video For One Thing, 2011**

Inayat started rolling down the hill, getting grass stains on her dress and yells from Caroline and Simon. Niall watched her in awe. She really didn’t care, she was so carefree and happy and _alive._

“You’re crazy!” He called out. Crazy? Seriously? He sounded so lame.

Inayat promptly stood up and walked in a perfectly straight line to Niall, standing close enough to smell the mint gum on his breath.

‘I’m not crazy Ni, my mind is just complicated. I guess you’ll have to find a way to rearrange it.” She winked as Niall turned beet red, clearly at a loss for words as the other boys whistled and laughed at her boldness as she took a little curtsy.

_“Overreacting lately_

_Find it hard to say I'm sorry_

_But I'll make it up to you somehow”_

**The Last Talk They Had As A Band Before It All Fell Apart, March 23rd, 2015**

“I’m leaving.” Said Zayn. Two words. Two words was all it took for it all to come crashing down. Everyone looked up, faces a mixture of shock, disbelief, and sadness. Inayat’s face quickly contorted into anger. She stalked over to the raggedy conch on where the boy was sitting.

“Fuck you.” She said, and turned around before she could see Zayn’s body crumble and put his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. She exited the studio and stepped out into the hallway, backing into the opposite wall for support. Her back hit a hard surface and she slowly slid down so she was sitting on the ground and finally let out a heaving sob, hyperventilating as tears streamed down her face. Niall burst in almost seconds later. 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” He said, an angry look on his face that morphed into sadness as he took in the state Inayat was in. She didn’t even bother to say something back, too affected by the events that had just occurred. He quietly sat down next to the girl and slid an arm around her shoulder as she leaned on him for support. “Shh, shh it’s okay, I got you.”

_“And I just don't know why_

_The stars won't shine at night_

_Tell me you want it_

_A thousand miles away from the day that we started”_

**The big confession, 2013**

She shared a secret smile with him in the back of the van, the other boys oblivious to what was going on. 

“So Niall Horan, we’re here, in Japan, a thousand miles away from home, and I’m telling you right now, for sure. I want you. I want all of you.”

“So Inayat Alam, we’re here, in Japan, and I will tell you a thousand miles from now, that I want you. I want all of you.”

_"But I'm standing here with you just tryna be honest_

_If honesty means telling you the truth_

_Well, I'm still in love with you.”_

  
  



End file.
